


杰佣/阴影圆缺

by Linguzi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguzi/pseuds/Linguzi
Summary: 白纹和刺客，雪地野战play，太久没写车，文笔太渣，凑活着看吧





	杰佣/阴影圆缺

*我流白纹×刺客，不可拆，初恋cp  
*私自暗恋，花吐症  
*野战雪地，杰克强迫，奈布忍哭，触水play，口射注意。

圣诞节的暖意还残留在这篇雪落不停的破旧工厂中，空气中的冷意像是精灵调皮的在奈布身上蜻蜓点水的不断亲吻那有些僵硬的皮肤。

看着月圆不缺，奈布拉了拉布满灰尘味道的兜帽遮挡住了湛蓝的眼眸，伴随雪花舞蹈，奈布猛烈的咳嗽了几声，花瓣轻缓从口中遗落在手心。

看着粉嫩花瓣，奈布紧紧的攥住了手心，身体不知道是因为寒冷还是情绪，轻微颤抖了几下后，奈布抬起了头，湛蓝的眼睛与月圆合为一体，星光璀璨。

奈布双手抱着双臂上下摩擦了几下后，苦涩笑了笑，轻轻叹了口气，走吧……估计他不会来了——

在雪地嘎吱嘎吱了几声后，耳边鸣起了急促而低沉的声音，奈布有些惊意，但还是转过头停下了原本要离开的步伐，也只徒留了几步孤单的脚印沾染雪花。

“奈布——”

奈布看着那双比自己大出几码的鞋子踏着那一串脚印的重合，奈布有些雀跃，而随后亮闪闪的眸子熄灭了，有陷入了彷徨之中。

奈布抬起脑袋，用手托了托快耷拉下来的兜帽，用自己认为最开朗的笑容去对眼前这个人微笑，杰克面色依旧，似乎没有感情，只是僵硬。

“咳咳咳……”

粉嫩花瓣不断从手心的缝隙中脱落，杰克紧紧盯着地上的花瓣，狰狞的如水手臂一把把奈布狠狠的拉了过来，低下头破势奈布看着他。

“奈布告诉我怎么回事？”  
“没什……么，只是感……啊！”

奈布睁大了眼睛，不敢想象的看着杰克，杰克并没有任何表情变化，严肃等待着来自奈布的回答，而如水泥泞的触手隔着薄薄一层衣料毫不客气的摩擦着奈布的小穴。

奈布开始剧烈挣扎，可是，怎么可能挣扎过杰克呢，杰克操纵着触手往小穴的深处进入，冰凉的触感与温热的内穴碰撞让奈布身体颤抖不停，奈布双手死死拽着杰克的衣领，眼眶微红整个上半身蜷缩在杰克的身体里。

触手在小穴之中不断搅动，如泥鳅般钻入进去，在润滑的内壁一下一下的抽打，杰克强势奈布抬起了头，隔着面具下的金色瞳孔有了恼火。

奈布不懂，体内的感觉让奈布难以忍受，死死的咬住下唇不让在喉咙深处的低喘发出声，耳尖温热起来，杰克用略微粗糙的舌面疼爱这已经醉红的耳根。

“我如果再晚一点来你就走了是吗？”

低沉声音在耳边浸染，奈布下意识的缩了缩脖子，杰克使坏的用触手在敏感处捣乱了几下，快感打着让奈布昂起了脑袋。

“不……啊！”

敏感点被在体内变成球状的触手有一下没一下的鼓弄这，内壁因为快感的刺激猛烈的收缩这，因为速度较慢，穴口不满的张张合合，触手继续衍生。

液体扩张将奈布软绵涨热的性器整个包裹起来，疯狂揉搓起来，后小穴前性器的双重攻击下让奈布彻彻底底的瘫软了身体。

整个脊梁骨向前弯曲，杰克无需固定什么，上前吻住了奈布的唇口，舌贝带动这被动的另一方在足够的空间之内搅动，强势的不放过任何一个地方，毫无规则。

“啊！”

奈布跌落在地面，内壁深处的蛋状触手往里面更加深，前段的性器变的炙热而挺立，杰克看着，让触手紧紧包裹住，那性器颤颤巍巍，奈布被迫抬头看着杰克。

膨胀巨大的性器展露在奈布眼前，奈布望向杰克，猛烈的咳嗽了几声，花瓣随处飘落混合在亮白的雪地之中，奈布感受不到冷度，全身上下的燥热感逼得奈布头昏脑胀。

舌尖小心翼翼的试探了上去，看着杰克没有任何变化，奈布便捂住杰克的性器，用嘴囫囵吞咽着，手还不放过后段慢慢揉搓。

奈布因为后穴的原因不得不得翘起来臀部，而这个姿势正好给了杰克机会，奈布还在笨拙的去服侍眼前这个庞然巨物，杰克在他小穴中的的触手开始猛烈抽插起来，内壁因为剧烈的动作更加润湿温热，杰克发出了喟叹。

“啊！不……杰克！别……嗯！”

断断续续的求饶声从奈布嘴里出来成为了缠人的低喘，快感如电流一半死死的抓住奈布的每一根神经，让情欲灌满了奈布整个脑细胞。

杰克狠狠地将性器插入奈布张张合合的唇之中，奈布蓦然正大眼眸，后穴的的抽插和前段性器的摩擦以及口中不断搅动生生逼出了奈布的生理盐水，微红的唇角趟这泪水。

杰克在奈布的口中射了出来，奈布猛烈的干咳起来要吐出来的同时杰克强迫奈布咽了下去，奈布生生呛了一阵，候中带血，就连口中低喘都变得婆娑沙哑。

杰克立马将人从雪地起来，让奈布手和脚圈住身体，触手突然拔出，身体突如其来的空虚让奈布发出了一声甜腻的呻吟后杰克立刻将滚烫的性器狠狠地一插到底。

“啊！”

杰克抱住奈布，站着在雪地之中打转，身下还继续这抽插的动作，并不快，走一步一下，走一步一下，每一次的抽插都是剧烈快速的，一拍即合，不给奈布任何喘息的机会。

 

触手依旧透过衣服将奈布的性器紧紧的包裹住快速上下摩擦让奈布更是沉迷其中，脑袋昏涨不堪，没有半分机会去说话，只剩下支离破碎的低喘声。

“奈布，说你喜欢我！”

听到这句话奈布混浊的眸子有了几分清醒，奈布紧紧攥着杰克的衣服，在身体疯狂上下抖动的同时不停的摇头，杰克再次重复了一遍，这一次杰克加大了身下抽插的力度对着敏感点狠狠的撞了过去。

“啊啊啊！不……”  
“快说！”

没了耐心，巨大的性器在在内壁之中不断摩擦，似乎下一刻内壁就要被火烧的灼痛，奈布受不了这样的撞击，只好胡乱之中说出了几个字。

“我……啊！喜欢你……”  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

奈布抓住了杰克话语最后的一句话的温柔，在杰克最后的冲刺之中昏厥了过去，两个人的衣服混乱的一塌糊涂，杰克吻了吻奈布的额头，金色瞳仁才算有了属于人类的温度。

奈布，你是特别的，你也只能是我的——


End file.
